Dynamic Yami no Duo
by Spectre-Q
Summary: Yugi and his friends are invited to Tokyo, but someone has to drive Ryou's car back to Domino City. Out of options, Yugi and Ryou get their other selves to do the job, but what happens when the car is stolen while under their care? Compleated finally.
1. Carjacking

Dynamic Yami no Duo

Chapter 1: Carjacking

It was a typical day for Yugi Motou. He had just come back from school and was in his room doing his homework. The other Yugi decided to show up at that time.

"Other me, did you ever do any math in ancient Egypt?" he asked.

"Sorry, I still can't recall my past memories, Yugi."

"Drat. I need one last question to answer before I'm done with this homework."

"So, why are you in a hurry to finish?" He asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you. I'm going on a trip to Tokyo with the others for the weekend. Kaiba-kun said he wanted me to duel him there, and I could take as many friends as I want."

"When do we go?"

"In half an hour. Ryou volunteered to pick all of us up in his car."

The phone rang at that time. Grandpa picked it up and called to his grandson.

"Yugi, it's for you."

"I've got it," he called back picking up the receiver in his room, "Hello."

"Yugi," Ryou's voice came, "It's me. We've got a slight problem."

"Really? What is it?"

"I've just checked the airport we have to go to. My car can't stay there without a fee. I would tell you to ask Kaiba to pay for it, but you know him."

"Yeah. I don't think he'll pay it."

"I need someone to drive it back home, but my dad is away on an expedition."

"Oh no. I really wanted you to go with us."

"Well, I had an idea, but I think it's too risky."

"What is it?"

"I thought about asking my other self to drive it back, but knowing him, he'll probably wreck it."

"That's not a bad idea if we could find someone to watch him…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Ryou, could you call back in ten minutes?"

"Um, ok."

(Ten minutes later)

The phone rang again, and Yugi answered it.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Yes."

"Come pick me and the others up. I've got our watcher."

"Who?"

"My other self."

"They'll kill each other."

"It's only a few miles."

"I guess. Well, see you in a while."

After he hung up the phone, Yugi turned to his partner, who was in a fit.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"How come you told him to wait ten minutes?"

"How long did it take me to convince you to do this?"

The other Yugi looked at the clock on his partner's wall and sighed.

"Ten minutes."

After everyone got to the airport, the other Yugi and Bakura came out of their soul rooms.

"You got them to take the car back?" Jounouchi asked as he got out of the car.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Honda asked.

"Are you questioning my abilities, mortal?" Bakura snapped at him.

"No, no."

"How did you get him to agree?" Yugi whispered to Ryou.

"Constant petty begging."

Bakura attempted to sneak to the driver's side of the vehicle while they were talking. The other Yugi, however, saw him and rushed ahead. Bakura ran as soon as the other Yugi passed him and grabbed his coat.

"Let go! I'm driving!" the other Yugi shouted

"It's my car, so I drive!"

"No it's not."

Ryou walked over to Bakura and handed him the keys.

"Take care of it," he said.

"Ha!" Bakura gloated.

"And here," he said digging in his pocket, "I need gas. Fill it up and get Yugi's other self home."

"What? You want me to do your dirty work," Bakura said snatching the money away, "Ok, but I get to use the rest of it."

"Oh, other me," Yugi said taking a debit card from his pocket, "Here, I need you to get a new video game I reserved a month ago. Can you get it when you have the chance?"

"Of course. Do you need anything else?"

"No, but don't lose it. That's the remainder of my account."

"Be careful, Aibou," the spirit said.

"I will."

"And you behave yourself, other me," Ryou sarcastically said to Bakura.

"Just go," he replied.

The gang went inside the airport terminal as the other Yugi waved goodbye.

"How touching," Bakura said with a grunting in his voice.

"Get in," the other Yugi ordered in a cold voice.

The other Yugi got in the back seat as Bakura got in the driver's. After they left the airport property, they were on the highway headed back to Domino City. As they were about halfway to the card shop, the other Yugi tapped Bakura's shoulder.

"What?"

"Pull into that gas station."

"Why?"

"Ryou told you to get gas. That meter indicates it is almost empty," The other Yugi said pointing to the gas meter.

After a brief mumbling, Bakura pulled into the gas station and parked by a pump, where both got out.

"Fill it up," the other Yugi said.

"Me! Is the all-powerful Pharaoh too good to do it himself?" Bakura asked sarcastically, "Anyway, I can't."

He pointed to a sign that said Please Pay First.

"Fine, you stay here to fill it up when I pay for it."

"What!"

"And, give me the money Ryou gave you."

"You have to be kidding me! Why don't you pump the stupid gas, and I pay for it!"

"If you take pleasure in stealing souls, I hate to see you with money."

The other Yugi put out his hand, expecting Bakura to hand over the gas money. Bakura growled angrily and slapped the money in the Pharaoh's hand.

"Idiot mortal lover."

The other Yugi ignored him and want inside the station. He stood in a three-person line for about a minute before he went up.

"2,750 yen on gas," he told the cashier.

"And these," a voice from his back said as some bags of junk food were laid on the counter.

A surprised the other Yugi turned around to see Bakura with a can of soda in his hand.

"You said you would stay at the pump."

"I also said I would tolerate you. Do you see a pattern?"

Someone came in at that moment and looked at the other Yugi.

"Hey," he said, "Is that your car at pump twelve?"

"Yes," both of them answered.

"Well, it just drove away."

"WHAT?"

The other Yugi and Bakura ran outside only to see the car speed out into the feeder road. Both of them futilely ran after it only to meet disappointment.

"No!" the other Yugi said, "The car! How did they start it? I know they need the proper keys."

"I…left the keys in there," Bakura said.

"You what!"


	2. Follow that Car

Chapter 2: Follow That Car

"How was I supposed to know it would get stolen!"

"A five-year-old child knows better that to leave keys in the car! What the hell were you thinking, you idiot!"

"It was your idea to get gas in the first place! 'That meter says we're almost out of gas. Pull into that station.' Brilliant idea, you idiot Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled sarcastically.

"Enough. We've got to get it back. Unless, you want to tell Ryou you lost the car."

"It was stolen!"

"Just forget it. Can't you use your Millennium Ring to track it?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Well, we will track it down and recover it. But, we need a mode of transportation to even find it."

"For once, you're right," Bakura said going to the side of the gas station, "Taxi!"

The other Yugi almost fell down in dismay.

"A taxi! This isn't America, you baka! You'll never catch one out…"

The other Yugi was cut off when a taxi did pull over, much to his surprise. As Bakura crossed his arms in silent victory, he went to the driver, who told them to get in.

"So where you going?" he asked them.

"Go towards the city," Bakura ordered.

The cab pulled out of the gas station and got on the highway.

"Are you sure that's where they went?" the other Yugi asked.

"Of course. My Millennium Ring never lies."

As the other Yugi sat back and closely watched Bakura look at his ring and the road ahead, he became skeptical about the directions his "forced" partner was giving the driver. At first, Bakura told the driver to get off the highway just before entering Domino City. Then, he told him to steer into a dirt road and maneuver through the forested area they entered. The other Yugi could not decide what he was more surprised about: Bakura's seemingly outrageous directions or the driver's persistence to drive it. After about a ten-minute drive through a region that could be deemed as an obstacle course for vehicles, Bakura told the driver to stop.

"This is it," he announced.

The other Yugi looked through the front windshield to see a large, misty area blanketed by fog.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Don't you ever listen, idiot? I told you the Millennium Ring is always right."

"Get out!" the cab driver yelled in fear.

Both of the passengers looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" the other Yugi asked.

"This is the hideout of that gang of car thieves! I read it in the paper they had some kind of place in the woods! I want to get out of here with the cab, if you don't mind!"

The two spirits got out and went to the driver's window.

"How much do we owe you?"

"Forget it! I'm getting the hell out of here."

The driver threw the cab in reverse and sped off back into the forest, leaving the two at walking distance to the fog perimeter.

"That was uncalled for," Bakura complained.

"Come on," the other Yugi commanded, "If this is where a gang of thieves is, then they must have the car."

"Fine."

"Let's try to stay together in this fog."

"Do you realize how sick that sounds?" Bakura asked looking skeptically at the other Yugi.

"Just get your mind out of the gutter."

The two took off to look for this place as they went through the heavy and dense fog. Unfortunately, neither of them could see each other. This lead to complications as they began to get lost.

"Bakura? Where are you?"

"I'm here! Where they hell are you?"

"I'm about ten feet from your position."

"In what direction?"

Both the other Yugi and Bakura seemed to stager around looking for the each other.

"You have the ring. Just hone in on my puzzle."

"Just tell me where you are!"

"I told you."

"I need a direction!"

"I can hear you. You're getting closer!"

"This is stupid! It's like that game of 'Marco Polo' those mortal children play!"

"You're the one who decided to get lost."

"Me?"

Suddenly, both of them felt a solid object hit their heads. Much to the surprise of the other Yugi, it was Bakura who knocked into him.

"You stupid Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted while rubbing his head, "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh be quiet!" the other Yugi shouted back doing the same action.

The fog suddenly cleared up, revealing a run down warehouse.

"The thief's residence, I presume?" Bakura joked.

"You should know."

"I only tried to steal souls for my games. Is that so wrong?"

"Only to people who have them."

Both of them went to the large doors that offered entrance to the condemned building. The other Yugi was about to knock on them when Bakura grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bakura questioned.

"I'm going to get in there and demand they give us back the car."

"I see. You're just going to knock and say, 'Oh! I demand you give me the car!'"

"Something like that."

"You injudicious fool! These punks will kill us if we do that! This isn't a group of honorable people! They'll shot you for looking at them wrong."

"I'm well aware of that. I think we can work this out."

"Do you have that hope for me!"

"No!"

"Then don't expect it from them."

"Unlike you, I don't try to fight evil with evil anymore."

"Let's just do this my way. We can sneak into the back and steal back the car."

"No! I will not resort to that level."

"Ok!" a voice said, "Put em' up!"

Both of them looked behind them and saw a band of gangsters with guns looking at them.

"Now look what you did, you spiky haired baka!"

"We's take en' you to da' boss," the punk commented.


	3. Spirit of the Rap?

Chapter 3: Spirit of the Rap?

Bakura and the other Yugi were lead into a large room with flashing lights and a bar. The punks still had their guns aimed at the two, so they went along with it. One person at the bar, who was wearing a large fur coat and cowboy hat, tuned his stool to face them. The one who caught the two stood beside this man.

"Who them?" the one in the fur coat asked.

"We's caught these two snoopn' around, Boss."

"Who you be?" the boss asked the two spirits.

"We are looking for a car you stole from us," the other Yugi explained, "and we want it back."

The boss looked at some other gang members and laughed manically.

"I fail the see the humor in this," the other Yugi said with his arms crossed.

"You gotta be kiddn' me!" the boss said while trying not to laugh, "You're cops, right?"

"Cops? Look, I want that car back!"

The boss pulled out a large semi-automatic pistol and pointed it at the other Yugi.

"Man, you don't know when ta shut up, cock sucka!"

"What!"

"This is driving my patience!" Bakura yelled, "Just give us the car!"

"Man, shut up!" the boss said, "Get 'em out-a here."

"Wait!" Bakura said, "Allow me to make you an offer!"

The boss raised his hands in a stop position, indicating to his men not to do anything.

"Ok. Let me hear you out."

"Do you know what you're doing?" The other Yugi asked.

"Don't worry. This will get us out of here and get us the vehicle back."

As soon as Bakura said that, he grabbed a random punk's jacket and pulled it off, causing the punk to fall to the ground. He also took his sunglasses and put that and the jacket on. Turning around to face to boss, Bakura took on a rapper's position in a music video and began to dance.

"Yo! I be da owner of the Millennium Ring. Let me go, and I give you some bling, bling, bling. That car belongs to a boy of mine, and he's got a dad that researches time. Yah betta give me an answer now, 'cause my offer stands 'till you go pow! Hurry up, 'cause I this pharaoh's a guy I hate, and his pathetic name is one thing I'll gladly take."

The boss, his goons, and the other Yugi looked at Bakura like he was an alien.

"What was that?" the other Yugi shouted in frustration.

"Just a little something I picked up from Ryou's mind."

"Frisk 'em" the boss commanded.

"Frisk? What the hell is..! Hey, get off of me you homoerotic mortal!" Bakura yelled as the flunky patted him for any weapons and (thankfully) took back the glasses and jacket.

"Hey," he said, "Looka what he got-a here."

Unfortunately, it was Bakura's Duel Monsters deck. He attempted to take it back, but a gun barrel was shoved in his face. The flunky gave the deck to the boss. He riffled through it with astonishment.

"Man! Look at them cards!"

"Hey, give that back you fucking mortal!"

"Man, shut up! Get 'em outa here!"

Two punks came and lead the other Yugi out of the room and dragged a raging Bakura, who was cursing the boss out.

Bakura and the other Yugi were lead outside the warehouse to a clearing in the wooded area. The other Yugi could tell by the mild, rotting stench in the air what the crones were planning to do.

"I said let go, mortal!" Bakura shouted as one of the flunkies was grabbing his arm, "I'll scoop out your eyes with a rusted spoon for this!"

Finally, they pushed both the other Yugi and Bakura off and aimed their guns at them.

"Any more bright ideas!" Bakura asked the other Yugi sarcastically.

"Wait!" the other Yugi pleaded to the two flunkies.

"What da hell is it?" one of them replied.

"Ok. I know you have orders from your boss, but how would you like to have some money?" he asked while pulling out his partner's debit card.

"You would risk your partner's card?" Bakura said slightly surprised.

"I know what I'm doing."

"What's keeping us from just shooten' ya and taking it?" one of the punks asked.

"The fact that you need a secret number to use it."

"What you got in mind?"

"A game. If you I win, you'll release us and take me to the car."

"And if I win?'

"Oh, you two can play against me if you chose. If you win, I'll tell you the secret number and allow you to shoot us."

"What?" Bakura protested, "It one thing to risk your stupid partner's card, but to risk my life?"

"Ok," the punk said, "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"A guessing game," the other Yugi said while getting a piece of paper and a pen out, "I'm going to write the number down on this piece of paper and put it on the ground."

After the other Yugi did this, he took three steps back.

"The object of the game is this. The number has four digits. Both of you and I are exactly three steps from the paper. You give me a number you think is in this four-digit code. If you are right, you take a step forward. If you are wrong, I take a step forward. The first one of us that reaches the paper in this manner without using a weapon is the winner, but if any of use breaks the rules, a penalty game awaits that person."

_"Hmmm,"_ one of the punks thought, _"Dat code only has number from zero to nine. All me and Jes have to do is guess three number, and we get that paper!"_

"Ok," he said.

"Then let the game begin," the other Yugi said, "You go first."

"Ok," the punk said, "I guess three."

"You are correct," he replied.

"Yeah!" the punk said taking one step forward.

"It's your turn," the other Yugi said to the other punk, Jes.

"Ok. I guess four."

"Wrong," he replied taking one step forward.

"Man, Jes!" the other punk said, "Guess right!"

"Hey, I try, man!"

"Do you wish to quit?" the other Yugi asked.

"No way, foo'! I'm gunna guess eight."

"Correct."

The punk took another step closer to the piece of paper. Now, the other Yugi was two steps away, the main punk was one step away, and Jes was three steps away.

"Guess right this time, Jes!" the main punk told his comrade.

"Ok, ok! I guess two."

"Correct."

Jes took one step forward. Now, it was the main punks turn, who was only one step away from the paper.

"Now, I guess nine."

"Wrong," the other Yugi said taking another step forward.

"Ok, I got it," Jes said, "I guess seven."

"Correct," the other Yugi said as Jes moved another step closer.

"We win!" the main punk cheered.

"Wrong," he said as the main punk looked at him, "You have not reached the paper. Both of you are one step away from it. Now, you are out of correct numbers to guess since there are only four. I, on the other hand, have enough incorrect numbers to move to the paper, and since you can only move with right numbers, I win."

"What!" both punks yelled.

"I knew your simple minds would think if you both played, you would have a guaranteed victory, but instead, it was a mistake that cost you the game."

"Man, forget dis'," the main punk said as he and Jes aimed their guns at the other Yugi.

"You're using weapons! You broke the rules!"

The other Yugi put his hand forward and blasted a surge of shadow power. Suddenly, the two punks saw the numbers three, eight, two, and seven flashed before their eyes and blocked their vision. They heard voices that kept calling out the numbers in their respective order. Both of them looked around in paranoia but could see nothing but numbers. They even shoot into the air, hoping to stop it. The other Yugi casually walked up to them and took the guns. As he came back to Bakura, they fell on the floor in madness.

"What happened to not fighting evil with evil?" Bakura asked.

"Do you want to have been shot?"

"No."

"Then leave it at that."


	4. Reclaiming what is Yours and then some

Chapter 4: Reclaiming what is Yours (and then some)

The boss riffled through Bakura's deck more carefully as he was drinking a cocktail made from various alcoholic mixtures. He took out his own deck and compared both on a table near him.

_"Man-eater Bug," _he thought, _"Electric Lizard, Metal Mol Pot, and White Thief? These are some sorry cards. Forget this."_

One of his flunkies ran in at that time.

"Boss! Boss!" he said, "We's found two of our guys knocked out!"

"What you talkn' 'bout? Who did that?"

"I think it's those two you told Jes and Larry to cap."

"Kill 'em!"

"Right boss," he said running out of the room with a gun in his hand.

"Why the hell do I go along with this?" Bakura complained, "I said shoot the bastard, and you just hit him with the butt of the gun."

"Look, I already feel bad about that game I played with those two outside," the other Yugi replied in the narrow hallway, "I didn't want to kill anyone or drive them mad."

"That's good and all, but why couldn't I kill the bastard I was aiming at?"

"I don't think Ryou would approve of that. Besides, the noise would have given us away."

"Yeah, Yeah. The weak pharaoh could kill thousands of people in Egypt, but you refuse to kill a few low lives here."

"If I did that, you would be dead."

"Shut up!"

They could see a door at the end of the hallway marked exit. The door suddenly opened, and a flunky with an AK-47 aimed his gun at the two and fired. Fortunately, both of them dodged in two rooms adjacent from each other, Bakura to the left and the other Yugi to the right. Being this was an abandoned warehouse, it did have restrooms in it. The two had dodged into these facilities, but the fact was that the gang of carjackers was only consisted of males. Keeping this in mind, the men's room was the only facility kept in decent order, where as the women's room was left in filth. Bakura was the unfortunate one to see the hellish nightmare of a restroom without maintenance.

"AHHHHGGGGG!" a scream emanated from the dilapidated women's room, "What the hell is this?"

As the other Yugi tried to talk to Bakura over the firing of the AK-47, he contemplated the best course of action. Bakura, however, was not so eager on waiting on the other Yugi's thoughts.

"This place is filthy! Roaches everywhere! The women who occupied this restroom didn't even flush! This smell is excruciating!"

"I think the gang might have been using it!" The other Yugi shouted.

"Disgusting! I can't take it anymore! It smells too bad in here!" Bakura shouted as he ran outside the room.

"No, wait!" the other Yugi shouted a little too late.

A bullet barely missed his head as Bakura raced into the men's room. Unfortunately for Bakura, he couldn't stop himself and tripped over the crouched Pharaoh.

"Why don't you get out of the way, baka?" Bakura complained while getting up from the floor.

"I didn't have time."

"No time? You had plenty of damn time!"

"Enough!" the other Yugi shouted so loud he almost overpowered the sounds of gunfire, "We need to get the car. Where is it?"

Bakura just growled in anger and looked at his Millennium Ring. He followed it to a wall with a urinal.

"Behind there?" the other Yugi asked.

"No, behind the little magic door that gets us to it," he said sarcastically, "Of course behind the wall!"

"How are we going to get though it?"

"If I had my deck, I could do it but…"

Bakura stopped and smiled deviously. The other Yugi was confused as he looked at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked cautiously.

"Do you have your deck with you?"

"Yes, but how would that…" the other Yugi said before it dawned on him, "No!"

"Just give me the damn thing!"

"No, no, no, no, and a thousand times no!"

"Look, it's ether this or that AK-47 there."

The other Yugi turned around and saw the flunky with the gun fixed on the two. He took out his deck and gave it Bakura. The spirit of the ring drew out a card in desperation.

"Yes!" he said in delight when he saw the card.

Instantly, a Grifor materialized and pounced on the flunky, knocking out him and the gun from his hand.

"That took care of him," Bakura said in satisfaction.

"You had better give me the deck back when we get the car."

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. I wouldn't dream of take this deck," he replied sarcastically again.

Bakura went thought the deck until he found the card he needed. The Black Magician appeared as soon as Bakura revealed it to the wall.

"Black Magic!" Bakura commanded.

As the monster destroyed the wall, it disappeared.

"I've always wanted to say that."

The other Yugi just ignored him and stepped though the water running on the floor. He could see that beyond it was a large garage of broken and disassembled cars. He could also see a cell phone on a desk near Ryou's stolen car. The other Yugi walked over to the desk and picked up the abandoned cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"Calling the authorities," he answered, "I want to make sure this gang doesn't do this anymore."

"Apparently they are a small gang. That was only five people we disposed of."

"Hello," The other Yugi spoke to the phone, "Is this the Domino City police?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" the operator on the other line asked.

"I believe I have found the hideout of the thieves who have been stealing vehicles recently."

"What is your location?"

"We are a few miles east of…what was the road you told the driver of the cab to get off of?" he asked Bakura.

"How the hell should I know? I think it was something called Nusumu."

"Nusumu Road," the other Yugi answered the operator, "Please hurry. They've locked us up."

"We should be there in about ten minutes."

"Thank you," the other Yugi said as he pushed the end button.

"Now what?"  
"We get the car and leave."

"What about your law enforcement?"

"I don't want the media to find out about us. If they see that we're here and Yugi and Ryou are in Tokyo, there will be a mess."

"I guess your right."

The other Yugi looked at the car and was thankful they had not disassembled it yet. Bakura just looked around until he saw someone on in an upstairs room moving around. He knew who it was.

"Get in and let's get out of here," the other Yugi ordered, "I think the gang filled up the tank while we were at the gas station."

"You do what you want, Pharaoh. I have some unfinished business with an acquaintance of ours."

"What?"

"Just get the car to the front of the building. I'll meet you out there."

Before the other Yugi could say anything, Bakura ran off. He just shrugged and got in the car. As he started it up, he suddenly realized that Bakura still had his deck.

Bakura was at the doors of the bar the boss was in. He readied himself before he was to kick them down.

_"Take my deck will you! I'll make you feel pain like you've never felt pain before."_

He rammed the heavy doors that, to his surprise, were not hard to open. As he looked into the room, seven flunkies and the boss pulled out guns and pointed them at Bakura.

"Man," the boss yelled, "You squealed. Now you want the reward for me."

"What reward? I just want my deck back."

"I ain't given it back. Yeah, it has sucky cards in it, but you could tell me which ones are good."

Just as Bakura was about to shout an obscenity, he sparked an idea.

"Ok, I'll agree to help you and let you keep the deck, if you win a game."

"Game? Fuck that!"

"Are you afraid? You seem to be a gambling man, so why don't you have at it. I'll even tell you where my comrade is and give you his deck of Duel Monsters cards."

The boss thought a moment.

"Ok, I'll play this game, but if anything goes funny, these boys will kill ya."

"Understood. However, if I with this game, your men die, and I can take something of yours along with my deck."

_"Dis foo' don't know when ta shud up!"_

"Ok. It's a deal."

"Good. The game is this. You and I will each chose two items. Whoever is killed or disarmed by there opponent by their chosen items is the winner."

"Ok. I chose my glocks," the boss replied grabbing another gun from his holster.

"And I will use this and my Millennium Ring," Bakura said revealing the back of a Duel Monsters card to the Boss and his flunkies.

"Man! You so fucking stupid!"

"Fool!"

Bakura turned the card around to reveal Magnet Warrior – Beta. It materialized and used its magnetic powers to grab the guns from the boss's hands.

"You lose, mortal."

Suddenly, all seven flunkies found that their hands pointing the guns at themselves. As many of them tried to resist and push their hands away, their trigger fingers pulled and fired the weapons. The boss watched in horror as the blood splattered across the back wall when Bakura walked up to him.

"What da hell are you!"

"The darkness!"

"What!"

Suddenly, a blue beam shot from the Millennium Ring and sliced across the boss's neck. His headless body fell back and hit the floor. Bakura walked to it and took his deck from the coat it was wearing. As he made his way back to the door, he stopped.

"On second thought, you better keep that. Ryou wouldn't appreciate if he saw some fool's dismembered head in the house."

Bakura's laughter could be heard in throughout the warehouse as he made his way to the entrance.

The other Yugi looked at the car's digital clock in impatience. Finally, Bakura came out of the warehouse and got in the car.

"Drive," he ordered.

The other Yugi did not show any reluctance. As he drove off into the wooded area, he looked back to Bakura with the rear view mirror.

"Where's my deck?"

"Right here," he said taking it out, "You can account for the cards in it later. I can assure you I haven't stolen any."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

The duo, after the bumpy ride, finally got back on the highway, just as they could see police cars getting off it.

"That was close," the other Yugi said.

"You can say that again."

"By the way, what happened to the boss of that gang? Did you see him when you went to get your deck?"

"Yes, and he was not the nicest of people. You could say he didn't have his head on straight," Bakura replied trying to hold in his laughter.

"I don't even want to know."

The car drove off into the city towards home.

The End


End file.
